


Wild Ride At Gunpoint

by Filthmonger



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Tease, Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Positions, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: The downside of ending up in Purgatorio? Being chased by angels.The upside? Seven-foot tall umbra witches with a fondness for femdom.Worth it.





	Wild Ride At Gunpoint

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!?_

Nico darted along narrow cobblestone roads. Stone buildings loomed above him, their terracotta roofs vibrant in the sun. He glanced over his shoulder every few steps, heart pounding. Were they still following? What even were they? The smell of sea salt lapped at his senses as he turned a tight corner.

Go to our home country, they said. Appreciate your heritage, they said. Well, no one had fucking told him there were _fucking monsters!_

He stumbled, barely catching himself on a whitewashed wall. His calves burnt, and his heart pounded in his chest. _Should have gone to the gym more, you skinny piece of shit._ Nico wiped the sweat-soaked mess that had once been his stylishly messy fringe out of his eyes. Shit, his shirt had probably gone translucent by now. He tried to force his trembling legs to take another step, but they refused. Nico swallowed, his mouth dryer than the street, and glanced behind him.

For a moment, he thought he was home free. Then a half dozen of the fuckers came whirling around the corner. Lanky white bodies with legs that bent the wrong way, decorated with twisting brass thorns. A pair of gold-plated wings beat them into the air. Their heads were obscured by red plated masks that made them vaguely bird-like, but they sniffed around as if canines. Their lack of eyes fixed on him and they readied their elaborate staves: eight feet long and tipped with blades shaped like a stylised sun.

“Oh, shit,” Nico whimpered, his legs deciding they could go another marathon after all. He didn’t recognise a damn thing in the city at the best of times, and right now he didn’t care if he got lost; just so long as those things got more lost than him. Another alleyway, another little nook between two buildings, another empty road. And still, the faint beating of wings and clacking of claws followed him.

The smell of salt grew stronger. The docks? Wait, no, the plaza! He remembered it was by the sea. There had to be people there. Fuck, it’d put them in danger, but someone had to know how to deal with these things, right? Nico followed his nose. The streets widened, cars and signs of life showing in the buildings. Shop-fronts and their colourful canopies blossomed out of the stone. And bollards! He had to be close!

“Hey! Help!” Nico shouted. He ran into the plaza, toward the crowd. His heart sank: ghosts. They looked like fucking ghosts. A whole group of people that shimmered like a heat haze. Not a drop of colour in them, just their transparent forms milling about on a beautiful summer’s day.

The things screeched behind him. None of the figures in the plaza reacted.

Nico crossed the mosaic floor, dodging the ghostly figures. One stepped in his way and he just… slipped through them. The faintest touch turned his skin and blood ice cold. He shivered and stumbled. Vaulted over the fountain in the centre. The things had no eyes, so maybe they’d lose his scent if he crossed water? He didn’t bother to check. All Nico could do was keep running blindly into another alleyway and pray that the things didn’t find him.

He looked over his shoulder and almost started crying. How the fuck did these things keep finding him? Oh god, he was going to get run down by fucking bird monsters! What did they even want with him?!

Nico collided with something soft, warm and very tall. His legs gave way, finally exhausted, and he collapsed onto whatever it was; his hands grabbing hold for support. He blinked, trying to clear the stars out of his head, when he was hit by the unmistakable smell of lilacs. Pulling back, Nico found himself staring at a black bodysuit, decorated with a complicated pattern in white thread. Like a mix between geometry, a tree and spider’s webs, it rooted itself in something not-quite-like a pocket watch.

It took him a half-second to realise the person wearing the bodysuit was very definitely a woman. That explained the softness. He looked down, his cheeks reddening as he found his hands holding tightly onto wide hips and a slender waist. Slowly his gaze turned upwards – fuck, she must’ve been seven feet tall! – until he came face-to-beautiful-face with the woman of his dreams. Elegant ivory features painted to perfection, enhanced by the beauty spot on her left cheek. Short cropped black hair, almost a pixie style, and a pair of intricate glasses gave her a more mature look. Nico’s mouth hung open as he stared.

The woman looked down at him and cocked her eyebrow. “Well, you’re rather forward, aren’t you?”

Nico let go of her hips and closed his mouth. “Shit, shit, sorry, I just-”

“Normally I’d ask you to buy me dinner first, but if you’re in that much of a hurry…”

“I- what?” He squeaked as she raised a bright blue pistol. Her other hand grabbed him by the collar. “W-wait, hold on, this was all a-!”

She pulled him to her side and fired off six shots into the oncoming group of monsters. The one in the front got the worst of it, collapsing into a bloody pile in front of his friends.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one you boys have been bothering.” She said, hand on her cocked hips.

“You can see them too?” Nico asked.

“Oh, yes. Their friends have been keeping me on my toes all day.”

“… Friends?” Nico looked down the alleyway, and his heart somehow sank further. Another half dozen of the same bird-dog-angel things scurried towards them, wielding vicious flails the size of their torsos. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!”

“What did you say your name was?” The woman asked.

“Uh, I don’t think I- Nico. I’m Nico.”

“Do you like to fly, Nicky?”

“Nico. Wait, wha-?”

She grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him in the air as effortlessly as she would a tennis ball.

Nico screamed, flailing in the air as he soared above the rooftops. _How the hell did she do that?!_ He spun as he tumbled, eyes widening as the ground grew closer. The tall woman became a literal blur of motion, the monsters recoiling and screaming in agony. Dozens of gunshots fired in the space of a single second. She glanced up at him and leapt from wall to wall, snatching him out of the air. She landed, splayed out like a superhero, and gave him a cheeky wink.

Nico’s mouth hung open as his brain tried to piece together a coherent sentence.

“You might want to hang on.” The woman said as the remaining bird-things advanced.

Nico wrapped his arms around her neck. She held him tightly against her, bridal style, and his cheeks flared red. Until the panic set in as she whirled about on her heel and slammed one of the monsters in its armoured face with the other. A gunshot echoed through the little alleyway.

“You have guns on your feet?!” Nico shouted.

“Of course, darling. They add a little extra_kick._” She sent one of the monsters sprawling with a kick high enough to make a gymnast wince. Her heel came down, the monster’s leg shattering with a sickening crack. The woman twirled, letting Nico go and grabbing the thing’s spear. She rammed it through one of its friends behind her. A quick leap and the corpse fell to the floor, spear upright with her gleefully spinning on it like a pole-dancer. Except with considerably more firepower.

Nico ducked to avoid the ricochet. The woman stopped spinning, her thighs firmly around the shaft and her back arched as she blew the bird-things a kiss. She glanced down at him and winked, before leaping off the pole and ramming her heel into an armoured face. Nico forgot to breathe for a moment.

The sole remaining monster charged her, thrusting its staff forward. It missed horribly, the woman dancing to the side and tripping it with one long, slender leg. Something dark and fluid slipped off her and curled into shape just in front of the bird-thing. It turned to face her, shaking its head in terror. The woman smirked and kicked it into the fully formed iron maiden. One last, blown kiss was all the thing got before the spectral torture device slammed shut. A few seconds later and the gruesome apparition vanished, leaving the corpse to crumble to the floor in front of Nico.

The woman stood and surveyed her rapidly dissolving handiwork. “Exhausted already? Should have known it’d take more than that to satisfy me.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Nico asked.

“My friends call me Bayonetta.” She pushed her glass back into place with the heel of her gun. “I don’t know what this lot call me. Probably something like ‘bitch’, if they’re even allowed to curse.”

“What the fuck-”

“Angels, if that’s what you’re asking, Not as pretty as they look in all the paintings, but there is a certain kind of charm to them. Especially when they start screaming.” Bayonetta chuckled, crushing a distinctly non-birdlike skull under her heel. It vanished into the ether, leaving a Nico with a horrific impression of what had been lurking under all that armour.

“And just what-” She stomped her heel between his legs. “-are you doing here?”

“Me? Fuck, I dunno, I was just here on vacation!”

“Not here, here. I couldn’t care less about that,” Bayonetta scoffed, “I meant_here._ In Purgatorio.”

“Purga-what?” Nico squeaked as she cocked one of her pistols.

“I don’t have time to mess around with questions, darling. So either you tell me how you ended up in this world, or I’ll send you to the next one.”

“I don’t fucking know, okay?! One minute I was eating a fucking gyro, next thing I know monsters are chasing me down the street! That’s it, I swear!”

She looked down at him, her gun pointed at his face. Nico closed his eyes and waited for the worst. And waited. And waited. Her heels clicked on the cobblestones.

“You’re… not going to kill me?” He asked.

“Why ever would I want to do that?” Bayonetta smirked. “Clearly you’re just some hapless little boy who got lost.”

“Hey, don’t you call me that!” He scrambled to his feet. Even with his shoulders and back straight, he didn’t reach past her chest. His cheeks flushed bright red as she chuckled.

“How utterly adorable.” 

She cupped his chin, tilting his head upwards. Her thumb slowly brushed along his cheek, goosebumps following in its wake. Nico shivered as it brushed against his lips. He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a shuddering breath. She stared down at him and took a half step closer. He’d never felt quite so small before and never enjoyed it so much.

Dozens of wings beat in the air above them.

Bayonetta pulled him against her, one long, shapely leg wrapping about his waist and pinning him. He squeaked as his head pressed against her chest. She leapt into the air, turning and firing a volley. Nico closed his eyes and clamped as close to her as he could, heart pounding in his chest. Gunshots and screams echoed around him as the wind rushed past. A cloud of lilacs and gunpowder surrounded him, strangely reassuring alongside the creak of leather and the warmth of her body.

The weightless sensation stopped, and Nico risked a peek._Oh, not the fucking rooftops!_

“Do you trust me, Nicky?” She asked.

“Fuck, no!”

“And I thought we had something special,” She said, a point-blank shot exploding what looked disturbingly like a baby’s face with wings.

Nico yelped as her thigh moved, leaving him to dangle by her waist. But not for long a quick kick to his stomach sent him across the flat rooftop, skidding to an uncomfortable halt just in front of a chimney. He sat up and rubbed at his head, cursing under his breath, while a flurry of gunshots deafened him. She’s fucking crazy! He looked up just in time to see her backflip across the roof towards him. His mouth hung open as a spear narrowly missed her, the smallest scratch eliciting a low moan.

His head smacked against the roof as her arse landed on his face.

Immediately he went to push her off, his hands digging into the smooth leather-like fabric of her jumpsuit. Her hips wriggled, grinding against his face, while her thighs squeezed around him. The shots and screams above were muffled by the toned body wrapping itself around his head. The scent of lilacs grew overwhelming, mixed with something else. Something more carnal.

_Jesus Christ, she’s getting off on this._

Stars danced on the edge of his vision. Breathing got more difficult. His fingers sank into her rump. Bayonetta cooed and ground back into his hands. Her warmth and weight overwhelmed Nico, the gunshots drowned out by his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Something shattered on the ground beside him.

A few seconds of silence passed before she lifted her arse a few scant inches.

“Enjoying the view, darling?” Bayonetta teased.

Nico gasped for breath, his lungs and cheeks burning. “You’re fucking insane!”

“Is that any way to speak to a lady?” She peered over her shoulder and pushed her glasses back in place. “You know, most boys have to beg me for this sort of treatment.”

“What, getting tossed around and suffocated?”

“If that’s how you want to think of it. I prefer ‘rough-housing.’ Though usually there’s a lot more rope involved.”

Nico gulped. “Are they all dead?”

“Unfortunately. And I was having so much fun.”

He sighed and tried to sit up, only for her to press her arse back down on his face. The word ‘juicy’ came to mind, emphasised by how her outfit seemed almost vacuum-sealed to her curves. He let out a muffled cry as her crotch ground over his mouth.

“And by the looks of it, I wasn’t the only one.” Bayonetta purred, poking at Nico’s crotch with the barrel of a pistol. She traced along his hard cock with her weapon, chuckling as he twitched and jerked beneath her. Deft fingers tore at his zipper, and the next thing he knew the warm sun was bearing down on his exposed cock. “Oh, my. Aren’t you going to be a fun toy?”

She slid off his face. Nico sat up, watching her turn around and straddle his hips. Her outfit dissolved away like someone had pulled the strands apart. Only her thighs, arms and shoulders stayed covered, her exaggerated shoulder-pads trailing strips of fabric over her chest. Bayonetta dragged a finger between her perky breasts and over her toned stomach. Nico’s eyes followed it, all the way down to her sparkling wet cunt. She giggled, walking the same fingers up his chest until she could cup his chin. Nico’s skin erupted in goosebumps, his mouth and voice drying up in an instant.

Her cunt ground along his shaft. Nico bit his lip and shuddered as she moved, hips wriggling in a slow rhythm. She held his chin, forcing him to look straight up at her; her expression curled into a mix of sadistic amusement and raw desire. Like he was a charming new vibrator rather than a lover. The first few bubbles of pleasure tickled his hilt. Her hands wandered over his body and hers, nails leaving trails of shivers in their wake.

Bayonetta lifted her hips, and Nico’s bucked in desperation. 

“What’s the matter, Nicky? Now, do you want to play?” She leant down, hands pressing onto his chest. “Maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll let you have some fun. Let’s start with something simple… _beg._”

“I-I don’t- ah!” Nico’s back arched as Bayonetta bit his neck. His cock twitched, and his hips pushed upwards, a pathetic mewl escaping him.

“Perfect.”

Her tongue flicked over the bite marks, tickling his burning skin. Her hot breath vanished, and before Nico could react, her thighs landed either side of his head. One gloved hand took hold of his hair and shoved his face into her dripping cunt. The smell of sex surrounded him. Nico’s muffled protests turned to squeaks as her free fingers dragged up the underside of his cock.

“Well? I haven’t got all day.” Bayonetta smirked down at him. “Unless you _want_ me to leave you like this.”

Nico’s tongue lapped over her folds, her low moan spurring him on. She idly stroked and teased the tip of his cock. Her grip on his hair tightened, pulling his face right against her crotch. The view of her looming over him, her naked body on full display as her pussy dripped over his lips, almost made him cum then and there. But her expert fingers kept him hovering on the precipice. Nico licked faster, swapping between swirling about her clit and plunging deeper. Her hips ground against his face and her thighs clamped tightly together, threatening to crush his head. Her hand wrapped around his shaft and pumped along it. Nico groaned, his desperate tongue trying to find new ways of pleasing her.

“Such a good little toy,” Bayonetta purred, “Has someone already broken you in? And I was so looking forward to making you- oh!”

A pathetic whimper escaped Nico as his cock pulsed with pleasure. His hips bucked upwards, spurts of cum erupting over Bayonetta’s hand. His mind blanked out, and he forgot to breathe. By the time the white haze vanished, stars had crept into his vision.

Bayonetta let him go, leaving him to gasp for breath between her thighs. “Well, now. Not quite the performance I was expecting.”

He wanted to hide his face, but her legs just held him, forcing him to look up at the smug expression on her beautiful features.

“Oh, don’t worry, Nicky. It happens to everyone from time to time.” She examined the sticky mess strung between her fingers. With an exaggerated ‘ah!’ she stuck her tongue out and let a fat drop of cum drip into her mouth. Licking along her fingers and slurping up the last remnants of mess on her gloves, she looked down with an expression that said ‘You’re mine now.’ And Nico agreed.

“So, while you reload,” She continued, “Why don’t I show you how a witch does it?”

She let his head go and stood up, giving him a little look at her swaying hips and behind as she sauntered down to his legs. Bayonetta put her hands on her hips and looked down at him with an appraising eye. And then she was a blur; half a second moved past and Nico found his knees pressed against his chest, Bayonetta’s long legs hooked around his thighs as she sat atop his up-ended arse.

“Much better,” She said, “You know, you have a cute little arse, Nicky. Maybe I’ll play with it sometime. But for now… Well, no one fucks a witch. The witches always fuck _you_.”

Bayonetta poked at his flaccid cock with a soft chuckle. Her finger traced a circle in the air, and a small circle appeared: purple sigils arranged themselves clockwise, before encircling his hilt. She tapped the symbols, and his cock instantly hardened. Moaning, she slid all the way to its hilt, her eyes fluttered and rolled back in her head. She held his legs apart by the ankles. Slowly her hips bounced against his, finding a rhythm in an instant. Nico pawed at the roof beneath him; she’d trapped him completely, unable to move as she set the pace. Helpless.

She ran her tongue over her lips. Her pace quickened, and the slap of their thighs smacking together filled the air. His still sensitive cock screamed as the sensations overwhelmed him. Bayonetta let his legs go, running her hands over her perfect body. She groped her chest and groaned, chewing her lip as she shivered. One hand slid down to her cunt and ground against her clit. The other traced patterns across her toned stomach and bouncing breasts.

“Mmph… Eyes forward, Nicky. Wouldn’t want you to miss the show.” Bayonetta rolled her hips. Her eyelids fluttered, and her hands grabbed his calves for support. “Oh, my… that’s it!”

His back lower back ached, and his arse felt raw, but her cunt kept pulling Nico back to the edge of orgasm. And never over, no matter how close he got. Her tight, wet folds and growing desperation forced whimpers and groans out of him. Bayonetta road him breathlessly. Her pace grew wild, filled with bursts of speed and harsh shudders. The elegant dominatrix’s expression broke with a scream: her mouth hung open, and her eyes rolled back, her hips slamming down on his. Gasps became moans, which became screams of delight. With one final bounce, she collapsed forward, barely holding herself up as her whole body quivered. She clenched around him, the aftershocks trying to milk Nico’s cock dry.

Nico bit his lip to stop a scream. He was close, but not close enough.

Bayonetta sat atop him for a moment, panting as sweat dripped down her body. Slowly she off him, letting his hips flop to the floor. She knelt atop him, resting her hands on his chest.

“Bloody hell,” She whispered, “I haven’t had that much fun in a while.”

Her hips ground on Nico’s cock, cutting off his answer with a groan.

“Still holding it together?” Her confidence came back in full force. Bayonetta slid down between his legs, lying flat on her stomach with her head in his lap. He could get a perfect view of her firm arse past her arched back. Her long legs idly kicked behind her, like she was reading a book in bed rather than staring down at a twitching cock. “Well, it’s only fair I help you out. Although… leaving you like this would be amusing.”

“Please…” Nico’s dry mouth made it hard to beg.

“Don’t worry, little Nicky. I’m not cruel. I save that for the second date.” She dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock.

He whimpered as her tongue lavished his balls. The silk touch of her white gloves stroked along his shaft, teasing his tip with a thumb. No matter how hard or soft her touch, no matter how much she suckled or licked, his orgasm stayed just out of reach. Nico’s hips bucked into her grip, a low whine escaping him.

Bayonetta laughed. “Oh? Did I forget something?”

She tapped the circle of glowing symbols, and they winked out of existence. Nico’s back arched, and he screamed; like a valve had been turned, his orgasm rushed up and out of him. His mind flashed white, his eyes rammed shut, and his whole body shuddered. Harsh pulses of pleasure ran up his cock. It felt like it would never end, though he knew only a few seconds had passed. Nico slumped back to the ground. His head swam, light and woozy, while all the aches in his body hit him at once.

“Oh, my! You’ve made quite a mess, haven’t you?”

Nico opened his eyes and looked down. Bayonetta smirked back, thick ropes of cum dripping off her face and glasses. A few had even managed to hit her hair, sticking it against her forehead.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t-” Nico began, fearing what would come next.

Bayonetta reached down her body and pulled a lollipop out of nowhere. She held eye-contact as she scraped a line of cum from her glasses and let it drip onto the little red candy. Nico’s jaw dropped. She popped it in her mouth and winked past the grubby haze of her lenses.

“Salty and sweet. A perfect combination,” She said, “Though, next time, do try to warn me. I’d much rather have it all in one go.”

Her mouth hung open, tongue sticking out as if to give him a clear view of her throat. In one movement she swallowed down his deflating cock, her lips kissing his hilt. Nico tensed, the painfully overwhelming sensation ripping through him. Bayonetta pulled off of him, her point made very clear.

“Now then… what do we do with you?” She sucked on her lollipop, walking her fingers up his thigh and stomach.

Nico gulped. Something told him this wasn’t over.


End file.
